Good Intentions
by Rouch
Summary: Requested sequel to 'I Would Never Cause You Pain'. Plot belongs to Amy, I merely put dialogue to her idea. Thanks for the inspiration Amy!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot of the following story was co-conspired. My thanks to Amy for the story idea and the inspiration to this sequel. Enjoy the read.**

** **

**The story is a sequel to "I Would Never Cause You Pain". This deals with the aftermath of a drugged Lee beating Amanda. **

# 

# Good Intentions

Amanda sat next to Lee in his car. Billy had brought it back to Lee's apartment later that day after finding it several miles from the apartment building. Billy also ordered that Amanda take a few days off and go to her doctor appointment on Monday. She and Lee decided to hold off on that weekend of lousy skiing until Amanda was 100% and could really enjoy it. Now they were headed to her house. Amanda was dreading explaining to her mother why she disappeared last night. She also needed to play the cover up game to hide her new bruises and pain. Pulling into her driveway Lee helped her out and inside. Dotty met them immediately.

"Oh thank God! Amanda I was so worried." She exclaimed and hugged her gently. "Are you okay? Where were you?" She asked.

"Mother I'm fine. I was having some pain and Lee took me in to see the doctor. You know how it is there. You wait and wait and loose all track of time and before I knew it; it was almost morning. Anyway, Lee's apartment was closer so he took me there and I was so tired I fell asleep and woke up an hour ago. I should have called but I didn't want to worry you. I guess you did anyway." Amanda blurted out not giving her mother any time to reply. She slowly inched her way to the stairs and began to walk toward her room. "I really just want to soak in a hot bath and go to bed. Are the boys sleeping? They better be it's after 11 and I don't care if it's not a school night. Thanks for taking care of me Lee. I'll see you later." She said desperate to change the subject.

Lee couldn't help but smile. Amanda had Dotty completely confused and speechless, which was quite an accomplishment. He began to understand why Amanda was so good at talking herself out of trouble. She practiced everyday. "I'll be by Monday to take you to your follow up." He answered back as Amanda was almost to the top of the stairs.

Dotty shook her head as if coming out of a trance. "That girl can talk her way out of anything." She said to herself.

"You don't know the half of it." Lee answered. Dotty turned to him having forgotten he was still there. "She's fine. They gave her some different medication and checked her over again. They said to expect the pain to get worse before it gets better. She just needs to rest." He informed her as he too slipped out the door before he faced any questions.

"And I see where she gets it from." Dotty commented to no one and walked up to her room.

**************************************************

Monday morning Amanda struggled with her bra. Everything hurt ten times worse. The bruises looked even more menacing having settled on their shade of purple. She needed to go to her appointment and knew Lee would be there any minute. She was so wrapped up in her task she didn't hear the door open until it was too late. Her mother gasped. Amanda whirled around too fast and sunk slowly to the bed catching her breath.

"Amanda…" Dotty trailed off not sure what to say. She had never seen anything like her daughters bruises before.

"Mother it looks worse then it really is. Honest." She tried to assure her mother as she sunk down to eye level with her daughter. "I'm okay. Can you help me with my sweat shirt?" She asked thinking that giving her mother something to do would help. It didn't.

Dotty began to cry as she assisted Amanda's shirt over her head. "Did they catch this monster?" She asked quietly but forcefully.

"Yes mother. He's in jail right now." She half lied. Hearing her mother call the person who caused her bruises a monster made her wince. Lee was not a monster. Armon was the monster and Armon was behind bars. Dotty put Amanda's socks and shoes on and looked up at her. Trying to lighten the mood, "It's been a while since you had to tie my shoes."

"Let's hope this will be the last time." Dotty finished and stood up. "Amanda…"

"Mother I'm fine." She reassured her and took her mother's offered hand. "Lee's going to be here any minute to take me to my doctor's appointment." Amanda explained and headed downstairs with her mother right behind. As she entered the kitchen there was a familiar rap at the back door and Amanda smiled. "Old habits," she said under her breath and was happy that Lee could knock on that door while her family was home and not sneak around in the garden until everyone was in bed. 'I'm sure mother's happy about the new found safety of her flowers as well' she thought. Opening the door she met Lee's concerned face.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked giving her a gentle hug. And ushered her out to her car.

"Mother I'm leaving," she called out and didn't wait for an answer. "I'm okay. It hurts a lot more today." She said honestly. 

Lee opened the car door, "I'm so sorry Amanda. I'll never hurt you again."

"Come on Lee. We agreed you'd forgive yourself." She complained getting in.

Lee kneeled down to her eye level. "It's not just that I hurt you. I beat you. Those are the worst bruises you've ever had." Lee answered seriously.

Amanda was so into the conversation she didn't notice her mother listening from the patio. "Lee I forgive you. I never blamed you. I know this won't happen again. Now get in the car, I want to get this over with and spend some of my time off of work letting you make this up to me." She teased.

He smiled, "I thought you forgave me." He said and kissed her tenderly.

"Yeah well you seem to need to do some penance to feel better." She answered.

Dotty watched as Lee closed the door and got in the driver's seat. They weren't even out of the driveway before she was dialing Joe's number. She was fuming when she got his answering machine. 'Damn' she thought and began talking, "Joe it's Dotty. I need you to come here a soon as possible. It's Amanda. She's… I think she's in an abu..." Dotty couldn't make herself say it. "Her boss Lee Stetson is beating her. Joe you'd never believe her bruises. They're horrible. She's always coming home with bruises and cuts she never explains or has unbelievable stories. It all started when she got that job at IFF. Joe you need to get here. I'm calling the police." 

** **

** **

**To be continued…**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot of the following story was co-conspired. My thanks to Amy for the story idea and the inspiration to this sequel. Enjoy the read.**

** **

**The story is a sequel to "I Would Never Cause You Pain". This deals with the aftermath of a drugged Lee beating Amanda. **

# 

# Good Intentions

Amanda walked through the back door laughing as Lee finished recapping his version of a compromised Francine during a busted courier assignment. "…so Francine looked at the man and told him her blood would 'clash terribly with her new shirt'."

"I see my daughter's pain isn't the only pain you take lightly." Dotty commented coldly having heard the end of his story.

"Mother?" Amanda questioned realizing that two policemen were standing in her kitchen. She also saw the look of pure hatred burning in her mother eyes as she stared at Lee. Amanda squeezed his hand and drew herself closer to him not sure what was going on.

"Don't mother me Amanda King. Lee Stetson you get away from my daughter and don't ever think of touching her again!" Dotty yelled trying to get Amanda out of his arms. She closed her hand over the bruise on Amanda's arm and Amanda cried out in pain. Dotty very gently began to talk to her daughter, "You see Amanda he's hurt you badly this time. I know you're trusting but this is only going to get worse."

Amanda was speechless. She looked at Lee to the police. Taking their queue they looked at Lee. "Sir, we need to know if you've been beating Mrs. King."

"Has he what?" Amanda asked stunned. Lee couldn't believe what was happening and said nothing.

"He heard them. Tell them Lee. Tell them about the broken ribs you gave her and the horrible bruises you scarred her with." 

Lee couldn't look Dotty in the eyes. Amanda spoke quietly,"I was mugged."

"No. You weren't." Dotty returned. "There was no police record filed. No ones in jail for hurting you. Yet." She finished vindictively.

"Sir did you cause Mrs. Kings injuries?" The officers asked again. Lee could only nod. He had after all beat her. They ushered him against the wall and began frisking him as they read him his rights.

"Stop this!" Amanda yelled. "Mother how could you?" She asked weakly.

"How could I what? Look out for my daughter who is in an abusive relationship?" Dotty replied.

"I. Am. Not. In. An. Abusive. Relationship." Amanda said through her teeth hoping to get through to her mother. As she finished her statement the police found Lee's gun and Dotty went through the roof.

"He could have killed you!" Dotty yelled trying to get through to her daughter. This was not like Amanda at all.

"That's it." Amanda said winded the strain showing. "Officers, please. Can Lee and I speak with you privately?" She asked and led them to the den shutting her mother out. Once inside Amanda sank into a nearby chair unable to remain standing. 

Lee came to her side now handcuffed and couldn't even hug her to comfort her. "Amanda, it's going to be alright. Officer we can explain." Lee started never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Why don't you start by explaining why you were carrying a gun."The cop told him sternly.

"Amanda my ID." Lee said motioning to his jacket pocket. Amanda reached in and pulled out Lee's Federal Identification. 

"We're federal agents. My mother doesn't know I'm an operative for my families safety." Amanda explained handing her ID over as well. "My injuries were obtained from a case we just closed."

"And that would be?" The officers were still skeptical.

Amanda looked at Lee unsure of how much to reveal. "All I can tell you was we arrested Armon Santiago. I need to call by boss to verify what I can and can't disclose." Amanda said evenly.

"We'll want to talk to him anyway to confirm your story. Mr. Stetson, why did you confess to beating Mrs. King?"

"Because I did." Lee answered flatly.

"Sir, he was drugged and had no control over the situation. Mr. Melrose can explain." Amanda replied.

*********************************************

After 20 minutes the group emerged from the den with a freed Lee Stetson and an angry Dotty waiting for them. "We're sorry for the confusion Mr. Stetson. Take care of yourself Mrs. King." The police told them politely and began to leave.

Dotty couldn't believe what was going on. That man confessed to beating Amanda, had a gun and was being released and allowed to remain in her house! She began to protest when a very serious Amanda spoke. "Mother let them go."

"Let them go! I can't believe your okay with being brutalized and they're going to let in continue! Lee leave now!"

As Dotty spoke Joe came running into the house. "Mother, if Lee leaves I leave." He heard Amanda say. He had no idea what was going on.

"Amanda?" Joe broke in.

"Joe what are you doing here?"

"Dotty called me and said you had been beaten."

"Mother! I can not talk to you right now or I'll…" Amanda trailed off as the pain that had been building from the stress and yelling escalated to a point she could no longer ignore it.

Lee saw her shake. "Amanda?" He said stepping closer.

"You stay away from her." Dotty warned.

"Mother no." Amanda whispered. "You stay away. Lee."

"I'm right here." He said closing the gap and giving her support.

"Bed." 

"Okay. Hang on, I'll carry you." Amanda merely nodded.

Dotty began to protest again but Joe put a hand on her arm. "Dotty. There's more here than you realize. Trust Amanda." 

"I trust her but not—"

"Trust her judgment." Joe replied and silenced Dotty.

**************************************************

"I can't believe this." Amanda said weakly.

"Amanda just rest okay." Lee answered as Joe walked into the room. 

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Joe we can't talk about it." Amanda explained.

Joe was clearly frustrated but concerned for Amanda. "I just want to know if you're okay."

"Right now I've been better. How could mother think I would put up with abuse? How could she think Lee would do such a think?"

"Dotty said she over heard you two talking this morning. Lee said he beat you and Dotty had seen horrible bruise covering you stomach and side. She was concerned, understandably, and drew conclusion from the information she had." Joe answered reasonable.

Amanda smiled in spite of everything, "Are you never not a lawyer? You sound like you're her defense attorney."

"I'm not on anyone's side Amanda. I care about this family and there are a lot of people hurting right now. I know this has something to do with your job and I want to help."

Lee had been silent the whole time not sure how much to tell Joe but desperate to resolve the situation. To resolve his current situation he need all the help he could get. He looked at Amanda and started, "I could get in huge trouble for what I'm about to tell you…" and Lee recapped the last four days hoping for an easy way out with Dotty that didn't burn whatever bridges were left.

To be continued…


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot of the following story was co-conspired. My thanks to Amy for the story idea and the inspiration to this sequel. Enjoy the read.**

****

**The story is a sequel to "I Would Never Cause You Pain". This deals with the aftermath of a drugged Lee beating Amanda. **

# 

# Good Intentions

Lee and Joe helped Amanda down the stairs to face Dotty. Amanda looked her in the eyes and was grateful to see most of the intense anger gone, replaced by concern. Amanda was touched that her mother cared so much but was frustrated that she thought she would tolerate any abuse let alone her current state. Amanda was fully aware of how serious her injuries were and looked and couldn't image what some women go through. She thought maybe when this was over she would see if she could help part time at a shelter for battered women. "Mother sit." She ordered and Dotty complied. "You need to listen right now okay. I want no interruptions and I want you to think rationally all right?" Dotty nodded and Amanda let out a breath so far so good. "Lee." Amanda turned it over to him knowing in her current emotional and physical state she wasn't very rational. She was glad Joe was there as well; a levelheaded third party was what they needed. 

Lee nodded and began the story they had rehearsed. "Dotty do you remember Billy Melrose?" 

"Remember him? That rude little man who stormed in here throwing around accusations." Dotty blurted out.

"Throwing around accusations, that sounds familiar." Amanda said under her breath.

"Amanda." Joe warned and she shut up.

"He approached Amanda and I to produce a video on terrorists and drug running for the department of defense. He was impressed with how we handled ourselves and felt bad about all the confusion. Everything was going great until Thursday."

"Things got a little out of hand." Amanda added.

"A little! Amanda you look like you're lucky to be alive. What happened?" Dotty exclaimed.

"Mother we can't tell you everything. It's a need to know basis." Amanda answered almost smiling. How many times had Lee told her that?

"I can't believe the government would let civilians get that involved in a dangerous situation."

"They backed us up every step of the way. If it weren't for them Amanda would be dead. This was our decision. They never forced us to do anything." Lee returned.

"Why did you confess to beating Amanda? And why did you have a gun?" She questioned.

"It was my fault…" Lee started but Amanda interrupted.

"Lee blames himself for me getting hurt. Billy wanted one of us trained to defend ourselves. They issued him a gun and a license to use it. I was grabbed from behind. There was nothing he could do but he feels responsible. They decided to have some fun and told him he had to kick me or they'd kill me." Amanda explained as the true memories of what happened haunted her.

Dotty nodded taking the story in. It seemed reasonable. That's why the police let him go and why he looked so guilty. "Are you okay Lee?" Dotty asked suddenly switching gears. She began to feel horrible; she had treated him so badly.

Lee looked at her in shock. 'Was he okay?' Did Dotty just ask him that? "I'm…uh… fine." He stammered. "It was just hard watching Amanda… watching her get hurt. And then be forced to cause her pain." He answered on the verge of tears. He now had full recollection of hitting her and relived it every time he closed his eyes. Amanda grabbed his hand to comfort him.

Dotty was taken aback by his emotional state. He obviously cared for Amanda a great deal. The love for her was so evident she couldn't believe she had thought he was anything but loyal to her daughter. To have been forced to beat her; then be blamed for causing her continual pain, and now face his accuser must have taken incredible strength. She stood and closed the distance between them. He stood as well to meet her. She hugged him, "I'm so sorry. I just thought… I mean I over heard you tell Amanda you beat her." Dotty said.

Lee returned the embrace and assured her, "It's okay. You were looking out for Amanda. I'm thankful for that. She gets in enough trouble it's good to know there's another pair of eyes watching out for her." He teased trying to lighten the mood. He stole a glance at Amanda and smiled. That went better then he could have imagined.

*************************************************

Amanda was sitting on the picnic table in the back yard. It was getting cold but she needed some solitude. Dotty had insisted that Lee spend the night to have dinner. The boys were glad he was there. They could tell there was tension in the house the whole weekend and now life seemed to have returned to normal. Whatever normal was in the King household. Joe left after he saw his services were no longer needed but Amanda thanked him and made sure he knew how much she appreciated him being there. In mid thought Amanda realized she was being watched. She could feel his presence. "Come sit." She offered never turning her head to look at him. Lee grinned and sat next to her enveloping her small body in his arms amazed at the strength she possessed. They both knew they had a lot of healing to do after this one but were happy that everyone was on the road to recovery. Amanda was content to remain in his arms and realized that together they could get through anything. 

Dotty watched on from the kitchen window. "It's about time they stopped sneaking around." She contemplated and returned her attention to the dishes. Amanda deserved a caring gentle man and Dotty was sure she had found one.

The End

Note: Vengeance and Valor seems to fit in this story arc as well although that was not my intent. I will try to tie them all together and finish that story ASAP. Thanks for the encouragement and compliments!


End file.
